The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, an information processing program, and a terminal apparatus.
Recent years have witnessed the widespread use of portable terminal apparatuses such as mobile phones and smartphones equipped with diverse applications that offer varieties of services and functions. In order to increase the usefulness of such applications, it has been desired to have the portable terminal apparatuses linked with other devices. There have been proposed an in-vehicle apparatus and a communication control method for enabling these terminal apparatuses to let the services and functions made available by execution of their applications be utilized on the side of the in-vehicle apparatus through linkage therebetween (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-199718).